fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Futagami Sōseimajin
Futagami Sōseimajin (双神双聖魔刃, Twin God Paired Holy Demonic Slash) is a powerful Unison Raid spell created by Erza Scarlet and Tsuyo Ryokō by combining both aspects of Sword Magic and Celestial Grace, using both of them to create a spell said to be the true unity of magic itself. Description To begin this spell, both users have to be right next to an opponent in order to initiate the first part of the Unison Raid, which means they must charge their magic energies right to their peaks, having them equal to each other as they time their breathing, movements, and harmonize with each other as their energies link together from the ground into each other. From there, both users stab their swords into the ground, activating the Celestial Grace form as magic circles begin to surround both users and the opponent, connecting together with multiple formulas as it eventually creates an immovable magic circle that locks onto the opponent, preventing them from being able to move as the next part of the spell kicks in. After being immobilized, both users slash together, moving past each other before jumping upward a good distance away from the opponent, their swords laced with a special Eternano tether that connects right towards the opponent, making it much more easier for them to be able to hit their target. When both users have channeled Eternano energy into their swords, reaching critical level and perfect synchronization, they slash towards the opponent, releasing the energy as it begins to spiral together, a mixture of Celestial Grace and Sword Magic attacks, slamming together as they combine with each other to form one powerful drill-like attack that goes flying towards the opponent alongside the tether line connected with them, slamming hard into the opponent as the impact creates a powerful explosive blast as it barrages the opponent continuously, who is unable to move due to the magic circle's effect still in place, dealing enough damage to actually kill a person until the last of the magical energy runs out, leaving them burnt to a crisp as well as in a state of shock that many almost never recover from. Despite the spell's incredible ferocity and damage possibility, There are extreme weaknesses that can lead to not only the opponent being killed, but even the users as well since the energy it takes to fully use this spells potential may end up draining them of all they have in store. It has also been shown that in order to truly make sure this magic can be properly activated, both users must be in full unity with each other, right down to the very breath they draw or else one mishap could mean a dangerous explosion that blows in both of the users faces. The last and possibly greatest weakness to this magic is that if for some reason, the Eternano tether is somehow cut off, the end result is that the magic will go flying in a random direction, making it extremely dangerous as it will be uncontrollable to anyone, even the users themselves, and will not distinguish from friend or foe, putting anyone in the area in danger of taking on the full bulk of the Unison Raid. Trivia *This spell was inspired of the Bushin Soutenha Mystic Arte from Tales of Vesperia. Behind The Scenes *Phantom had a huge role in creating this Unison Raid. As such, I would like for everyone to give him an great amount of praise and credit. Category:Unison Raid